Falling for Ares
by Luna Magic17
Summary: Bella prides herself on being a good girl. She had an okay upbringing. It would have been perfect if she never had to stay with Renee but she has accepted it. So what made her start a relationship with a mobster? Dimples and eyes. It was supposed to be easy but they hit a speed bump. Bella won't fall for Ares, will she? She is a 'good girl' after all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this chapter has been edited thanks to my wonderful Beta RKD-Cullen! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ready or Not

My body stills as I glare at the stick. This was not supposed to happen, I took all the precautions. Except for staying away from him. But how was I supposed to walk away when he smiled the way he did? The answer is: I should have turned and fled and now look at me. This is what I get for making friends with a person with the last name Cullen.

I met Alice by chance at a store. She insulted my clothes and I smack her across the face. It quickly turned into a brawl in the middle of the mall. Alice gave as well as she got. The owner wasn't too ecstatic by our damage and actually had us arrested. Alice cursed a lot but we still got shoved into the back of the police car. They put us in a waiting cell together which was a bad idea, we just ended up fighting again. Alice's brother ended up saving our asses. I never asked questions about how or why. He didn't intimidate me but drew me too him. I was a sucker at the first sign of dimples.

Coming back to the present I smack my bathroom wall. I don't need this right now! We don't need this. We aren't even a "we." Jasper is fun. We are having fun. Well fun got us in this situation. My phone vibrates heavily on the counter. I suck my teeth as I answer.

"Bella!"

Of course she is the only person on the face of the earth that screams when calling someone! I exit the bathroom and fling myself on the couch.

"Yes, Alice?"

She squeals, I don't know why. It might have something to do with her wedding day coming up in two weeks. She is ecstatic, Edward is perfect for her. He is a little too intense for me, per say, but they go hand in hand with the designer shit.

"You need to bring your dress over here now!" I grunt but make no move to leave my couch. I'm quite queasy now, "Seriously, everyone is coming for their fitting. Seeing as how you just had to make yours we have to make sure they mesh."

"Alice, you've seen my dress!" I protest my stomach rolling violently.

"Yes but not you in it surrounded by everyone."

"Alice." I warn not amused in the slightest.

"Please, it won't take that long." She pouts though she knows it doesn't work on me. Personally I think everyone indulge her way too much, "Jasper will be here."

I don't want to see him. Well, I saw him three days ago before he had to leave for business. We ended up not leaving my place for three hours. But how can I face him now? Oh hey fuck buddy, I just want to let you know I'm knocked up. That will go so well. I know what his family does because my father used to be a cop. Now he is retired and owns a gun lodge but that's beside the point.

"I'll be there in forty minutes. But be warned I am not staying past you seeing me in the dress."

I hang up knowing that is going to leave her seething. In all honesty, I have no idea how Alice and I became friends. She is a personal dresser for some of the rich and famous; I am accomplished painter/photographer, plus I own my own bakery. Our circles don't even come close to intertwining outside my painting circle. Yawning, I go to my bedroom and take down my dress that is safely in a garment bag before lacing up my combat boots and donning my black leather jacket.

I toss my dress in the back seat of my Chevy Camaro before starting the car. Make no mistakes I am nowhere close to the wealth of the Cullen's. Partially because I don't do anything illegal. I am still making car payments on this baby but I just couldn't resist. My mother says I should have been a boy, yet in my eyes she should have been a better mother.

It doesn't take me long to pull up to Alice's parents' mansion. Even now as I am waved through the gates I roll my eyes. How can anyone find this place homey? It's too elegant and pristine. There is no way that they had an actual childhood in this home. Making sure to park out of the way, I cut my car off and step out.

The butler takes my coat when I get inside the house. I wave him down when he attempts to escort me, I've been coming here long enough to know where I'd find Alice. I find it foreign that she is still living with her parents at the age of twenty-three. Hell, as much as I loved Charlie, I left when I turned eighteen. I walk past the massive living room pausing to wave at the men, Jasper being one of them.

"Hey, fellas!" I wave happily.

Alice is overly exciting in a way that makes people uncomfortable; I'm exciting in a way that people can't help but lighten up when I am around. Even though I am an adult, I'll always be a kid at heart. That's one of the reason Emmett and I get along so well.

"Hey, Izzy Iz Iz Iz Izster." Emmett teases and I narrow my eyes.

"My name is Isabella but you can Bella with an A. I love coffee with lots of sugar and don't forget the cream," I say in my best polished voice making him laugh.

"Why couldn't you give me a sister like her, Carlisle?" Emmett gripes as I wave once again and leave.

I find Alice upstairs in her huge room, her short black hair smoothed down in a 1920's style. Rose waves at me eagerly when I come into the room, I wave back truly excited to see her. Rose is a bitch, plain and simple but she has a heart of gold if you stick around long enough to know her. And she has become the big sister that I have always wanted, it's a plus that she is married to Emmett.

"Finally," I glare upon hearing her nasally voice.

"Who in the fuck invited you?" I snarl, glaring at Tanya Denali.

Alice is quick to tug me next to Rose, far away from that disease infested corpse. I never have liked Tanya, it started along the time that Jasper and I started talking. She clearly saw him out with me. He had just given me a kiss! Then, she has the nerves to shove her tits in his face! It was a respect thing and I wasn't about to get disrespect by her. I ask her calmly to leave, she didn't. She called me a few unkind names and I smashed her face into the table. Since then we don't hang around each other.

"She is a bridesmaid, Bella." Alice reminds me in a soothing tone.

"Bridesmaid? That bitch isn't standing beside me." I am not this bitchy but I swear these hormones are driving me crazy.

Rose snickers beside me right before Alice starts talking. "Bellla. She has to stand beside you she_ complements_ you."

"Alice unless you want one of your bridesmaids sporting a black eye on your day, you will keep her away from me."

"She complements you!"

"Oh, Alice shut up! Tanya is 5'9 and blonde. Izzy is 5'1 and brunette. If anything, they clash!" Rose glares at Alice who glares back before stomping away.

"What did Edward do?" I ask leaning into Rose.

She glares ahead, "He refuses to have three cakes and get four ice sculptures."

"I am so glad I am not doing the wedding cake, Edward is right to put his foot down. Alice has gotten SO out of control with this whole wedding."

"You know that was his only request. He simply adores your triple chocolate cake with the vanilla frosting," She admits sadly.

"Yeah, well Alice is outrageous in her demands and wanted _Joseph Costa_ to do her cake. God forbid we get in the way of her labels."

Rose nods playing around on her phone. I got back to my thoughts as Alice storms around the room giving out directions on what people should do with their makeup and hair styles. She is a mini tornado and just looking at her is making me nauseated. I bite my tongue hoping to keep it down. If I survive throughout this ordeal without barfing I will be fine.

Alice shoves my dress at me and tells me to get undressed. All the girls are doing the exact same thing. I start the process while admiring my handiwork. The dress is silver and a light grey, and it shimmers under the light. Alice's only specification was that it had to have straps and be gray. The top is made like a corset and the bodice is body forming but flows out into a little train.

"That dress is the shit!" Rose exclaims standing in her cross strap dress that hugs all of her wonderful curls.

Alice squeals and bounces over to me, "This dress is amazing! Your breasts look great in this!"

She then lines us up making sure to keep me far away from Tanya who is still seething. She just rubs me the wrong way. It might have something to do with the fact that she is still trying to fuck Jasper. We might not be in a relationship but as long as we are having sex together he won't be fucking anyone else. It's that simple.

"Alright, bitches. Don't gain any weight between now and my wedding." Alice commands standing before us tapping her tiny foot, "And Kate you could afford to lose about three pounds or maybe five. Yeah, five will be great."

My mouth drops at Alice heartless words. I swear she was never taught any manners. I'm not saying that Esme is a bad mother but she isn't going to win an award anytime soon. It's obvious that Carlisle raised the boys and allowed Esme full reign on Alice. I don't care how much money I make, my child isn't going to be spoiled.

I put my clothing back on and leave my dress with Alice upon her request. By the time I have taken it off, my stomach was ready to come up. Without arguing I shove my dress at her and take off for the hall bathroom. In less than a minute I am on my knees throwing up everything I have eaten in the past couple of hours. I rock back taking a deep breath when the retching stops. A couple of seconds pass before I am back to throwing up into the toilet.

Ten minutes later I wash my mouth out and leave the bathroom. I can already tell I'm not going to enjoy this aspect of being pregnant. The Cullen's hallway is so massive it's ridiculous. They could easily fit a bedroom out here. My thoughts are still on this when someone falls into step beside me causing me to jump. Jasper shoots me a tight smile that doesn't reach his eyes that puts me on my guard.

"You scared me," I wheeze out.

He chuckles darkly, "Sorry. Let's go."

I look at him confused as he starts ushering me down the hallway. Go? I don't feel like going anywhere especially when he is like this. He doesn't really look angry but I can feel it rolling off of him in waves.

"Jay, I don't feel like going anywhere. I don't feel well."

"Morning sickness is common in the first trimester."

I gasp yanking my hands out of his. How did he know? He stops walking and turns to face me, his face is completely smooth. Why couldn't this happen with a normal guy, with a normal job? I just had to fuck a Cullen.

"How did you know that?" My voice trembles.

"My guys saw you buying a butt ton of tests and informed me. Guessing by the way you wouldn't meet my eyes when you came in and all the throwing up you did, you are pregnant."

"Guys!? You're having me watched?" I glare at him, stunned.

He nods. "I watch what is mine so no harm is done to it."

"Are you listening to yourself? I am not cattle! I don't need to be watched. You want to know where I am, give me a call. You don't have a problem doing that when you need someone to fuck!"

Jasper eyes flash. "Watch your mouth, Isabella."

"Don't you dare try to intimidate me. I have the right to be angry! I am someone you have sex with. I'm not your girlfriend. You have no business watching me! I am not a part of your world."

"You have access to me. Of course I am watching you. And you are the mother of my unborn child I will always have you watched."

"I can't look at you right now." I snarl shoving past him only for him to grab my arm and yank me back.

"We are going to see a doctor to make sure everything is fine. This shouldn't have happened because you were on the shot. I am not giving you shit because this isn't you fault. But stop acting like a teenager and start acting more like a woman. You can be angry all you like, _after_ the doctor visit."

So I allow for him to pull me to his car without any verbal protest. He starts up the flashy BMW and speeds off. If you would have asked me eight months ago would I think I would be in this position, I would have laughed in your face and left. I don't regret this. Even though I can't tell if I am ecstatic or angry, I know I don't regret this. We created life, something that shouldn't be taken for granted. I can already tell it would be easier if Jasper and I were in a relationship.

"Who knows?"

"No one besides the guys that were watching you."

I breathe a sigh of relief. The only person I can see giving me any shit will be my father. He told me multiple times that the Cullen's ruled the Chicago Outfit. I believed him, I mean I grew up around this stuff when we moved to Chicago a couple of years back. There wasn't a month that went by that a Cullen wasn't mention in the newspaper. Resting my hands on my stomach, I look out the window praying that I don't lose Charlie over this.

Someone is shaking me gently. Blinking my eyes open I stare into Jasper's wide blue ones. They are exquisite, it was those dimples and these eyes that attracted me to him. I hope our baby has his eyes. Jasper face softens when he sees that I am not attacking him. It's when he lets his guard down that I fully enjoy him. Jasper is never relaxed around anyone, not even his family.

"You passed out in like ten minutes."

I grunt and shift up in my seat. My neck pops when I roll it around, getting all the kinks out. As I look at the clock, I realize I have been out for an hour but I swear I can sleep for two days. I can't be more than a month and I am already experiencing fatigue.

"Where are we?" I mumble.

"At Dr. Roberts's office. He is a wonderful physician." Jasper is still staring at me making me uncomfortable. That name rings a bell.

"Well, let's go get this over with." I slide out of the car and pull on my sunglasses.

Jasper comes around to rest his hand on the small of my back, before leading us into the building. All activity stops when we come into the office. It obvious by the way it's decorated that it serves the very upper-class of the upper-class. The mint green of the wall is making me wish I stayed in the car. Why would they paint their wall this color knowing only pregnant women will be coming here?

"You okay?" Jasper whispers in my ear.

I shake my head knowing I am going to be sick, "No, anything that is left in my stomach is coming back up."

Jasper practically lifts me off the ground, bowling people over in his search for the bathroom. He finally finds it and drops me down next to the sparkling white toilet. I wish he would leave. Before I can think of anything else, the contents of my stomach is rushing up. My head violent jerks over the rim as vomit erupts from my mouth. Jasper holds my hair back with his hand and rubs soothing circles down my back.

"Should you be throwing up this much?" He finally asks when I stop for the second time.

"I have no clue."

Our conversation is cut short with me throwing up once again. I swear I hate the color green. It should be removed from the damn rainbow! Why would they paint their reception office that hideous color?! Jasper is mumbling something I can't hear over my own thoughts, even though I didn't want him in here while I was sick, I am very thankful that he is. Who knows how messy my hair would have gotten if he stayed outside?

"Please tell me you're finished." There is a slight tone of apprehension in his voice that makes me giggles despite feeling physically weak.

"I think so." I can barely to lift my head up from the rim.

I have already flushed the toilet multiple times, so I can't smell it. Jay lets me rest for a bit before helping me up to my feet. I am slightly embarrassed on how much I lean into him as we walk to the sink. Pushing away from him, I busy myself with washing out my mouth. I hate throwing up! The very smell or sight of vomit causes me to vomit. When I turn around Jasper is holding out a stick of gum that I take graciously.

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate the color green?"

Jasper shakes his head while laughing at me as I lean against the sink stewing. This is slightly his fault. He is the one who just had to come to see the doctor. He could have waited a reasonable time but nothing about the man standing before me is reasonable.

"I'll take a mental note." His hand brush a strand of hair away from my face gently. I look at him frozen in place from shock, "What I can't touch you now?"

I nod my head.

"You like when I touch you, Isabella." Oh boy!

His hand travel downs the curve of my thought to my tender breast. Oh sweet baby-fuck me. I gasp as his tug gently on my harden nipples. Wait where did my shirt go? Who really cares right now?

"You want me." I shouldn't...

He lifts me on top of the sink for better access. He fondles one of my breast before sucking on the other one. The sensations shooting through me are amazing. My skin is on fire and my need is driving me insane. I thrust my hot center into his crotch. We both groan at the friction.

"You're mine Isabella." His fingers dip down in my leggings to cup my sex.

If he doesn't take me right now I am going to kill him. His lean fingers push aside my thong and he inserts one into me. I moan throwing my head back, accidentally bumping into the mirror. Expertly he inserts another causing me to buck against him embarrassingly.

"You're soak, Choc. Are you going to let me take you on the sink?" I nod my head barely coherent.

Jasper eyes are like electric wire. He could have told me we were going to fuck in the white house and I would have said yes. He quickly yanks the soft fabric off me and withdraws his finger. I protest in a series of moans. He smiles and pecks me on the lips as he unbuckles his pants and pulls out his dick. A very huge, throbbing, dick. I wrap my legs around his body and nuzzle my face into his neck.

"Oh, baby," His tip is pressed against my center.

Instantly, I push against him, causing him to slip a little bit deeper into me.

"Is everything okay in here?" My eyes flash open shock.

Jasper's face is priceless.

"Yeah, I was just having some stomach issues," I yell back to the cock-blocking lady.

"Okay! Let me know if you need anything." I can hear her feet shuffle away.

"I am going to shoot her." Jasper vows looking extremely pissed.

I laugh and push him away, still hot and bothered. Now that I have my sense back I can't believe I was about to do that. I just threw up! But that didn't seem to bother Jasper and looking back on it, I wasn't bothered by it either.

"You were going to fuck me in the doctor's office."

"Yep. And you were going to let me." He smirks evilly as he pulls up his tailored pants.

* * *

**A/N: Is it me or is it getting a little steamy? Jasper sure can take the situation from zero to sixty in 0.05 seconds. **


	2. Confirmations

**A/N: Here you go with this lovely chapter. A special thanks to my wonderful Beta RKD-Cullen!**

Chapter 2: Confirmations

"Are you finished yet?" I mumble into his shirt half asleep.

"Almost. When was your last period?" He asks, not the least bit embarrassed.

I think back to the last time I had to use a pad, "Like three months ago."

"What?" He pokes me in the side.

I yelp and open one eye careful not to look at the wall. That was completely uncalled for. He is staring at me with something I can only describe as anger. He's been angry a lot today.

"Jasper, I am on birth control. I don't get my period every month." I tell him before closing my eyes again.

"Oh...is that healthy?" Oh boy.

He returns the clipboard and settles back down beside me. I won't admit it but I have missed him these past couple of days. He would come over and stay even after sex. I have enough of friends to know that the men usually bolt after sex but Jasper sleeps over and eats breakfast. Even though he talks shit about my mattress, I refuse to buy another one.

A baby! As much as it scared me I am actually starting to kind of enjoy the idea. Sure it's not an idea, it's actually happening, but I'm getting used to it.

I have no idea what is going on in Jasper's brain. He could be plotting world domination and I wouldn't have a clue. I wanted it this way, so I know that there are no emotions. Unlike a wife, I don't have to deal with who he killed this weekend or if he's going to jail. Well I guess that is changing. We are having a baby together; I deserve to know where he is going to be.

"Isabella Swan!" A female voice calls out.

Jasper swoops me up into his arms. I don't mind but I kind of feel stupid. This doctor's office isn't going to be ideal if I am going to need to be carried each time. I think Jasper is secretly enjoying carrying me around like I am child. He is into some kinky shit, I recall one time he seriously handcuffed me to my bed.

"Put me down." I squirm in his arms.

"We're almost there sweetheart, no need just yet." I frown in the lady's direction.

Once we finally arrive to the room and Jasper puts me down. I sigh in relief when I notice the walls are blue. That is kind of biased if you ask me. What if someone is pregnant with a girl and wants a pink room? What happened to neutral colors? Jasper has taken a seat in the chair next to the bed.

Now I can clearly see the shadows underneath his eyes and how haggard he actually is. I've been fighting him all day but I haven't given much thought that he is going through the exact same situation that I am. It must have killed him to receive this news and yet, he couldn't talk to me about it. Jasper isn't an asshole with me and I should cut him some slack. He was the very first person to treat me like an adult instead of a child, despite our age differences.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole time or are you going to get into the bed?"

Scratching my head, I climb up on the high contraption. These things have never been comfortable to me. It might have something to do with being on top of paper. I will admit that I have never been one for doctors' offices, they lost their charm by the time I was ten. But by then I could already tell what I had broken or sprained and knew how to take care of it. As long as there was no blood or vomit I was fine.

A lady comes bouncing into the room, a flurry of pink and glitter. No! I close my eyes on the assault of neon pink and glitter. When I open my eyes the bunny is still bouncing around the room with a huge grin on her face.

"Soooo, you guys think there is a bun in the oven?" She waggles her eyebrows between the both of us, Jasper does not look amused.

"Yeah."

"What are your symptoms?"

"Shouldn't you know this? Take the test to determine if she is pregnant or not!" Jasper snarls his face smooth as paper but his voice deadlier than his gun. "For fuck sakes stop that damn bouncing! You're worse than Alice."

The girl stares wide-eyed at Jasper her bottom lip trembling. No, no, no, no. Too late, the girl burst into tears and dashes out of the room. I glare at Jasper who just shrugs as if he didn't just make a harmless girl cry. Now we are going have to wait on someone else to come and see about us. I just want to go home, eat and sleep. Well sleep then eat, or heck both at the same time.

The door opens five minutes later to reveal a tall lanky man. He has salt and pepper hair, and goatee that is neatly groomed. He makes it obvious right away that he is not amused with Jasper.

"You made Hanna cry," Jasper nods, "Don't do it again, she is the best nurse we've got."

Before Jasper shoots him; I saw him inch his hand towards his gun. I get the doctor's attention. He looks at me inquisitively before smiling. I smile thinly at him not trying to tick off the guy that will be looking after me during my pregnancy.

"Not to be rude or anything but can we get this show on the road? I am hungry, tired, and this guy over here has been working my nerves for the past two hours." I jerk my head in Jasper general direction.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Swan." He holds his hand out of me to shake. I grasp it gingerly before dropping it, "So how have you been feeling?"

"Fine." I say omitting the horrid puking.

"She is not fine," Jasper cuts in narrowing his eyes at me. "She has thrown up five times since I have been with her today. Five times within the span of two hours. Give her something to make that shit go away."

"As much as I would love to give her medication. I would like to hold off on it unless it's absolutely necessary." He responds kindly taking a seat in the rolling stool. "We are waiting for the urine test to come back that you gave earlier along with the blood samples."

I grimace at the mention of blood. As soon as Jasper and I left the bathroom a nurse was waiting for samples. If I wasn't so embarrassed, I would have passed out. Jasper thought it was pretty funny. Needless to say this has been one of the worst doctor's visit I have ever had.

"If you don't know anything yet, why are you here?" Jasper demands in a cold voice.

"Because you made Hanna cry and all of the other nurses were too scared to come back here. You're lucky I got a partner or you would have been waiting forever," He informs Jasper.

"You can go fuck yourself. If you can't run a professional environment that isn't my fault."

I swear this is only going to go downhill from here. They continue to bicker back and forth and I just tune them out. This doctor has a serious death wish. There is no doubt in my mind that Jasper will shoot this doctor dead and if we didn't need him right now. I just hope for the doctor sake, and my sanity, that Jasper doesn't realize we can go to any other doctor. There is a timid knock on the door and Dr. Roberts answers. There is a quick exchange and he closes the door looking intently at some papers.

"Congratulations, you're having a baby!" He smiles, clapping his hands together.

My eyes stray towards Jasper's. He has this dumb look on his face, just like me I don't think he actually thought it was real until now: we are going to be parents. Does he even know how to change a diaper? We aren't prepared for this! As I start to panic, Jasper looks at me, seeping calm. I relax getting what he is conveying through his eyes, we will get through this together.

"I want to do a sonogram. You levels are quite high." My levels what the hell is he talking about?

There is a pop I jump and look over at Jasper. He has a faraway look. The pop I hear is the pen that he was holding. Jasper is scared but he won't admit it. This tough gangster is losing his shit over this.

"C'mere," I hold my hand out for Jasper knowing that he won't turn me away.

He gets to his feet and walks quietly over to me and takes my hand. The doctor asks me to pull up my shirt. He squirts that cold shit onto it making me tense immediately. I really don't like him and I know Jasper doesn't like him either. Tomorrow I am going to make it my mission to find me another doctor. Jasper combs his hands through my hair to soothe me as well as calm him.

"If you look on the screen the fetus will appear shortly," The doctor says in a brisk manner.

Fetus? Did he just call my baby a fetus? Jasper growls and I have to remind myself that Jasper isn't normal. He won't stop after a punch, he will kill the doctor. As much as the doctor and this damn establishment gets on my nerves, I don't want Jasper to commit murder.

We all turn our heads towards the screen as a grainy picture appears. I am not sure what I am looking at but I know something isn't right. Jasper clutches my hand harder. The doctor clicks his tongue as he moves the thing across my stomach. If he doesn't say something soon or point towards my baby, I am going to tear this place apart.

"Just as I suspected, though not quite this many." Jasper and I both snap our heads towards him. He is nodding, completely oblivious to the fact that I am actually restraining Jasper from pulling his glock out.

"What. Is. The. Problem." Jasper growls out. As a vein pops out on the side of his neck, his face is completely red right now.

"Look at the screen watch my laser." I look at the screen and watch as his laser moves around a couple of times. "When your levels came back high I thought something like this was happening but nothing this big. Everywhere my laser pointed is a baby. You two are having quadruplets."

A quad of what in the what? I stare at the screen disbelieving. There is no way he is serious right now. I was trying to wrap my head around one baby. Now this guy tells me I am going to have four? He must have lost his everlasting mind. There is a loud thump. I glance over to see Jasper sprawled out on the floor. Well, gee, thanks for knocking me up with four kids only to pass out when I need you.

I block the doctor out. Not on purpose, but my mind is goo right now. I can't afford this. I live in a one bedroom apartment and have bills. There is no way I can take care of four kids. We took all the precautions for crying out loud! I went on birth control, we used condoms most of the times, and we didn't have sex when I was ovulating. We did everything we were supposed to! We aren't ready for something like this.

"Would you like a picture?" I look up at the doctor my eyes bleary with tears and nod.

I fish my phone out of my pocket. Jasper hit his head pretty hard and our doctor is a jackass so he won't help. I can't carry him to the car so we are going to need help. Judging by the knot forming on his forehead he will be out for at least an hour or two. I dial the first number I can think of, one of the few people I know Jasper trusts.

"Bella-wella!" Emmett exclaims, answering the phone.

"Hi. I need you."

I can hear as the background noise disappears. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen? Is Jasper okay? Talk to me, Izzy."

"I'm pregnant. No. Yes. No. Jasper fainted and hit his head pretty hard, I need you to help me get him into the car. We're at some fancy doctor's office, his names is Dr. Roberts."

"I'm on the way."

"Emmett, please don't tell anyone."

"I got you." That's why I love Emmett, he knows when to ask questions and when not to.

It takes a total of thirty minutes for Emmett to get here. And the whole time Jasper hasn't moved an inch. The doctor gave me my sonogram like fifteen minutes ago shooting a smug grin at Jasper's still form. If I didn't feel like shit I would have kicked him where it counted. Emmett burst through the doors his eyes wide and clothes in a disarray. He takes on look at his brother on the ground and bends over in laughter.

"Cut it out." I mumble sliding off the stupid 'bed'.

"Why? He finds out you're pregnant and faints? This is rich. Wait let me snap chat this to Edward." Emmett chokes out pulling out the dainty iPhone.

I snatch his phone out of his hand. "Jasper will shoot you the moment he finds out. Now be nice and help me get him in the car."

Emmett nods looking dejected. It's only now that I see he is nervous. Then it hits me, he has been in here before. Rose has been pregnant three times and lost every single one. It's left a major wound on her heart. A year ago the doctors had to do a full hysterectomy, she hasn't really smiled genuinely since that. I rub Emmett arm soothingly before walking out of the door.

When I get to the reception room I make sure to keep my head down. Rushing to the bathroom is not on my top ten list of things to do before the day is over with. I'm leaned against the car, with the backseat door open when Emmett finally makes it out of the office with his brother. The sight is enough to make me laugh uncontrollably. Jasper and Emmett are about the same height, Emmett just has a lot more muscle on his body. His normally tanned face is red from exertion as he is having problems dragging his brother's full weight to the car. When they finally make it, Emmett makes a production of stuffing Jasper inside before slamming the door.

I am silent as Emmett looks at me. Mine and Jasper's relationship doesn't have anything to do with the family, they stay out of it. Emmett and my relationship grew from my instant fondness of his wife and developing a bond with her. Recently I have been able to say that Emmett and I actually have a bond that isn't influenced by anyone else.

"So, you want to talk about it?"

"This is bad, E. Real bad."

He shakes his head. "Babies are a blessing, Izzy. You will see it."

"I am nineteen! I've only been on my own for a year. I'm not ready to be a parent. Jasper for damn sure isn't ready to be father. We aren't even in a relationship." My palm collides with the car forcefully leaving my hand stinging.

"People raise kids all the time and aren't in a relationship." He tells me looking at me like I have lost my mind. Maybe I am but I am having four kids at once.

"Yeah normal people." I say pointedly. "What's going happen when he get's married to a girl your family approve of and have kids with her? Will we have to settle for a designated time?"

"We aren't like that." Emmett protests.

I look at him knowingly, "You guys as an individual aren't like that, but as a whole it's a completely different story. And don't say you guys don't do that because what about Benny?"

Emmett sucks in a huge breath but can't deny it. Benny is their cousin biologically from Carlisle's brother Eleazar. But he isn't the son by his wife. Eleazar had an affair with a woman named Chelsea. The family never acknowledges Benny. He doesn't even get to see he father on a regular basis nor is he invited to family functions. Alice told me this when we were out and Benny tried to get her attention but she blatantly ignored him.

"That's different! That was after he was married."

"Wives come first! As soon as he gets married my family will cease to exist to yours. So don't pretend like everything will be fine. I don't get the luxury of being in denial."

"Izzy, I know you're young and confused but don't make a decision you will regret." His face is cold as he says this.

It stills amazes me how the Cullens can switch from one emotion to another at a blink of an eye. They can be happy as hell one moment and then pissed the next. It can be quite scary if you think about it or pay attention.

"I'm not going to terminate my pregnancy. My emotions are everywhere but don't think for a moment that my mind is straying towards that."

Emmett nods and visibly relaxes, "So what made Jasper faint?"

"That's something you've gotta take up with him."

Traffic is heavy but that's because I have to go through the city to get to my place. Living in the city is expensive but if you live on the outskirts it's bearable. My mind has been everywhere through the drive, even sitting in my car my thoughts are scattered. But mainly I am worried about Charlie, he is a major part of my life. When I finally came to live with him when I was nine we became closer.

"Damn." I jump at Jay's voice and turn around to look at him concerned. "You didn't scratch my car did you?"

My mouth flops open. "Yo-yo-you ass!"

Snatching my purse off the seat I get out of the car. His damn car. I can't wait to get mine back. Jasper is on my heels as I walk through the house turning on lights. Like I mean directly on my heels. Every time I turn around he is there. He is shocked when I slam my bedroom door in his face. I need to change and he will not be permitted to distract me.

I look in the mirror at my body as I am putting on some sweats. There isn't a bump or anything and it's kind of hard to think that four living things are inside of me. I've put on some weight but nothing drastic and my breast are fuller. The signs are there but they aren't obvious. I run a hand through my messy brown locks before I pull my shirt on.

Jasper is sprawled out on my couch. I glare at him and shove him out my way so I can sit down. Why in the world is he watching the Real Housewives of Atlanta? We sit in silence watching the circus go on. Jasper rubs my feet as if we are on the same wave pattern. I hate when he does things like this. What's the point of making me like him when eventually we will go our separate ways?

"You're pregnant." He states.

"Yep."

"We're having quadruplets."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm getting the ice cream. You want gummy worms or bears?"


	3. Say It Isn't So

**I don't own Twilight as we all know. RKD-Cullen edited this chapter, a special thanks to her! Jasper P.O.V. for this chapter, this won't be a habit because I can't think like a gangster but I wanted to give a little insight in his mind. A special thanks to everyone who has read/favorite/follow/commented you guys out gummy bear awesome!**

Chapter:3 Say It Isn't So Jay P.O.V.

My car screeches to a stop outside of the beautiful estate. The night is young but nippy. Well what do you expect in Chicago? I straighten out my tie and walk up the cobblestone walkway to the front door. With an experimental sniff I catch a whiff of strawberries and vanilla. Izzy; or as I like to call her Choc: which is short for chocolate because of her beautiful eyes, fell asleep on me as we curled up on the couch and ate ice cream. We talked a little but nothing heavy. We both are getting use to the idea of four. Fuck. Four!

John opens the door for me when I finally knock. If Emmett, the ass, didn't call me and remind me of the sit-down we were supposed to be having tonight I would have slept on that tiny couch with Choc until she woke. Emmett and Rose are seated in the living room where Bella and I were watching television, Emmett is playing a game while Rose files her nails.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" I snap startling Rose. Who shoots daggers at me.

Emmett doesn't look up from his game. "Edward is running late. He and Alice got into a fight over party gifts. Carlisle is behind because Esme wanted him to look at something and Laurent is lurking around here somewhere."

I hate every single last one of them. No one has the capacity to do something as simple as be on time. I was on the other side of the fucking city and still got here on time. Add onto the fact I still have a headache from when I fell earlier, they are lucky I am not making a hit list right now.

"Call them and tell them they got thirty minutes before I leave."

"Sure thing." Emmett looks at me knowingly.

Choc told me he was at the office. I'm relieved she only told him. Now I have to figure out how to tell the family before the media. We got lucky and there weren't any paparazzi at the office but it's only a matter of time before papers are leaked: I give it two days tops. But I have to tell my family soon so they can adjust. Sighing I walk into the living room and sit besides Rose.

I might give Rose shit but I love her like my own little sister. The feeling is magnified just by her being close to Choc. I know she is going to have to adjust to this and it's going to hit her hard. There were many nights she showed up on my doorstep crying over her lost babies.

"Rose, I got to tell you something," Fuck, why do I sound like a nervous teenager?

She looks at me blankly, "If you are finally going to propose to Bella don't go the Tiffany route that's expected and she deserves better."

"What the hell? I am not marrying Choc!" I shake my head disgusted, "Why does everyone want me to tie the knot?"

"Oh please, anyone who knows you, knows you're smitten."

Smitten? "Rose, shut up."

"If you aren't proposing then what has you shaken so bad?"

"Isabella's pregnant."

I don't even realize Emmett turned the game off but he is suddenly by his wife holding her. She is still looking at me in shock, Hell I haven't even gotten to the good part. Her mouth opens and close like she is speaking without sound. Rose is one of the few women that could ask for anything and I would give it to her; I just wish she would tell me something right now to make this alright with her.

"You fuck her and you won't marry her!" She screeches sending a hard punch to my arm.

"You don't have to get married to have a baby," I mumble.

Rose gets to her feet and starts pacing, "How do you know? Why hasn't she told me?"

"I am the father, I deserved to know before anyone. We went to that wacko that everyone was raving about," He won't be in service long, by tomorrow he won't have his medical license.

"I've got to call her."

"Wait a damn minute!" I snap, "She is asleep, so let her sleep. Don't bomb rush her either, she needs time to adjust to this. How are you? If this is too much for you let me know."

"I'm fine. Really, I love Izzy. She has helped me so much in the past few months. If it wasn't for her, I don't know how long it would have taken me to come to terms with things." Rose is rarely sentimental...so she must be on her period.

"There is something else," I say.

"Oh god, please say there aren't any complications."

There are, a lot of them. But looking from Emmett to Rose I know that Bella and I will need their enthusiasm in the coming months. How does one adjust to quadruplets? The idea is so foreign.

"Her pregnancy is high-risk." Rose stops moving her blue eyes haunted, "We're having quadruplets."

"What!" Emmett booms standing up in shock. I would love for the fucker to faint.

"Huh?" Rose says at the same time.

"Yeah, I fucking blacked out," I stand, needing to move. "Bella isn't having a nice time yet. She throws up a lot and she's extremely tired. I don't know how this is going to go."

Rose smiles, "She'll get through this."

"She is so fucking tiny, Rose. Four is going to kill her."

"No it won't, she has us."

I needed that. Stifling my emotions, I take out the ultrasound Bella gave to me while half asleep for Rose. She assured me we had another copy, like I was going to let Rose keep something like that? Psh. Rose takes the delicate paper from my hand tears streaming down her face. Emmett looks down at the paper his face drawn. I still remember when he showed me his first one. Unlike me he was happy, so fucking happy. He was talking about names for a month; they lost it three months later.

"Thank you for this," She whisper tracing the picture, "Can I see her tomorrow?"

"Yeah, just call," She nods before leaving the room.

Emmett and I head to the study after he gives strict instructions to John about escorting everyone to the study when they arrive. Emmett study reflects his serious side that his family rarely sees. He is my right hand for a reason, he is a good captain and got the brains to run our legit businesses. Edward, well that fucker is too crazy to put in a category. I wouldn't trust him to wipe my ass...if the world's survival depended on it.

Emmett settles in chair besides me, leaving the chair open behind the desk for our father. I know Emmett he is going to want to talk about feelings. I can't fake being happy right now. Kids and shit were supposed to come later. A lot later. Like in four years when I am thirty. But instead, they are coming in seven months.

"So how are you?"

Choc hadn't asked me that yet, but I get why. She wants me to work out on my own what I am feeling and not get influenced by her feelings. She's a smart girl, Emmett is like her counterpart; he makes me realize what I am feeling besides just hatred and anger.

"You know Choc was a virgin when I met her," Emmett nods for me to continue, "At first I wasn't even going to hit that; I mean she is so fucking young but I couldn't stop thinking about her. She wanted it as bad as I did. I told her I would take care of her. I made sure she got the shot, I wore condoms most of the times, and I didn't touch her when she was ovulating."

"Dude you're both adults. When you are having sex there is always that chance of having a baby, don't beat yourself up about it."

"That's not what is so fucking bad, I don't feel anything towards them," I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the emotions invading my brain.

Before Emmett can say anything Edward comes strolling through the door with a crooked smile. I roll my eyes at him and he flips me off before tossing himself onto the plush couch, letting out a theatrical sigh. I bet if I shove my gun up his ass it he won't be so dramatic then. Edward is cool but he has the mentality that he thinks he knows everything. Literally everything. It's quite annoying and I don't do being annoyed.

Carlisle comes through a minute later his blond hair combed to perfection on his head. We stand as he comes in, receiving a nod of gratitude as he passes by. We're settling back into our seats when he takes his. Carlisle is a business man before anything, and that's what makes him frightening, he will kill his own father if he was a threat to the business.

"Jasper, you go first. How was the trip?"

"Pablo wasn't expecting me, and his brother wasn't expecting the bullet I put in his head either." Carlisle raises an eyebrow, "The Cubans don't harbor any hard feelings over this. It was business. Pablo understands he brother was a dumbass and the consequences of said brother actions. Our shipment of coke will be coming in later this weekend."

"Was Juan the only casualty?"

"Well him and his entire crew."

My father nods and turns his head towards Edward. Normal fathers would express concern over their son killing about thirty people but not Carlisle, in fact, he expects nothing less. He has bred us for warfare, hardening our hearts at a young age to survive in this world.

"Frank said we can get the shipment at $400,000." Edward tells us, his green eyes hard.

"What do you think?" Carlisle replies.

I am careful to keep my eyes in the same position they were, this is a trial where Edward can either pass or he can fail. Frank is trying to get over on Edward, that's why I don't fuck with Russians they don't have any honor. Those guns are worth about half of that.

"I think it's a good idea," Edward replies.

"I think you are a fucking idiot," Carlisle states before turning his eyes to Emmett, "You want to tell him why?"

"Frank can't get rid of those guns. No one is trying to touch them with him at war with Jersey; before the war he could have gotten rid of them easily but now only a fool would buy them at that price."

"The man's got people to pay," Edward says in a raised voice.

"What are you sucking his dick now? Are you his bitch?" Edward glares at me not liking being on the hot plate, "I don't give a flying fuck if he owed the money to the Czar. He either sells them at reasonable price or he will get the fuck out of our territory."

"Emmett, you and Jasper head over to Frank's place and get my guns tomorrow. Edward, you're in charge of books and your crew for the rest of the month. Now, I want to run something pass you guys, how do you feel about being partners with the Irish?" Carlisle clasps his hands together and lean forward watching us.

The rest of the meeting flies by. Laurent's lazy ass finally comes in looking like someone ran him over with a truck. Laurent is my guy actually, he is one of the best cleaners on this Continent. He is probably one of the only guys I trust enough to leave a body with. We argue a while about the Irish before deciding to put it off. The Irish haven't been our best friends, we've always been in competition with them. Only recently have we sped past them when we started dealing heavily in the illegal arms trade.

Edward is still in a pissy mood when we end the meeting, Alice is a fucking saint if she can deal with this man and still claim love. I thought Choc could give me a headache but this guy right here is enough to make someone lose their fucking mind. He acts like his is seventeen instead of twenty-four.

"I actually have something to tell you guys, It will probably be in the papers later this week;" I tell them slowly making eye contact with Carlisle.

"Okay," Carlisle really doesn't look amused.

"I have been fucking Izzy for the past seven months," I throw it out there to confirm everyone's suspicions. Carlisle nods, not exactly happy with the news since she has ties to the police, "We found out today that she's actually pregnant."

"I knew she was slut," Edward comments.

I am out of my seat and have my gun draw before anyone can breathe. Edward looks shocked that I actually pulled a gun out on him. He even has the audacity to smirk at my anger. Smiling back, I pull the trigger. He hisses in pain from the bullet embedded in his shoulder. Taking a handful of hair, I wrench his head back to stare into his eyes.

"Don't ever disrespect Isabella like that again. She is the mother of my unborn children and deserves respect. Am I understood?" I dig my finger into his wound, causing him to thrash around in pain.

"Yes," He gasps out.

"Good. Now go get yourself cleaned up. Rose is going to shit bricks if you get any blood on her carpet." I say before tucking my gun back in my waist band and taking a seat.

"Alice is going to bite your head off about that," Laurent says between laughs, I shrug fuck him and Alice.

"She's going through with it?"

"Yeah, I am not sure if I want her to. It's too risky."

Carlisle brows pull together, "How?"

"Quadruplets."

Laurent laughs harder, Emmett claps me on the back. Carlisle pinches the bridge of this nose, attempting to steady his breathing. It's a trick of his to keep his temper in check. I know from experience that it doesn't work that well. I can hear Laurent snort, but it's not that fucking funny.

"I thought I taught you how to wear a condom." Carlisle finally speaks, still not looking at me.

"I wore them most of the times with her, and she was on the shot. It's like it was fucking fate or some shit," I need a shot of vodka.

"Your mother is going to have a field day with this. Do you understand what this means?" His voice is deadly calm as he finally brings his icy blue eyes to mine.

"That I am going to be a father."

He shakes his head, "They are your first-borns. You have to marry her."


	4. Shotguns and Luncheons

RKD-Cullen Beta'd this wonderful chapter

Chapter 4: Shotguns and Weddings

So that's a no go on the pickles. I can't hold anything down! I flush the toilet and brush my teeth once again. I am so over being pregnant and I haven't even realized I was pregnant for a full 24 hours. Jasper texted me this morning saying that I should expect a visit from Rose today. Nothing about our situation, but I know it's going to take a while to sink in. Along with that indication; he said our information might be leaked sometime this week. I blame my hormones, but I completely flipped out. In a not so nice way, I told him he better prevent that, otherwise come hell or high water there won't be any newspapers in this city.

"Think, Iz, what can you eat?"

Bam! Bam! Bam! Who in the Hades is knocking on my door? I would normally be happy for visitors if I didn't wake up at five this morning to throw up the ice cream I ate last night. Fucking kids are picky as hell. I open the door to see a smiling Rose standing on my porch.

"Is that for me? If so I love you sooo much!" She laughs and holds out the McDonald's bag. I snatch it and skip to the living room my mood immediately a thousand times lighter.

Rose sits beside me on the couch that Jasper and I slept on last night. She looks nice in khakis shorts and a pink Ralph Lauren polo. Not my style but cute on her nevertheless. She stays silent as I pig out on the chicken nuggets and fries meanwhile completely ignoring the milkshake that I now know will send me back to the bathroom.

"I love you so much!" I declare giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek before reclining back.

"It's hard not to," She looks at me hard for a moment, "No offense but you look like shit."

"I know, I don't know how I missed this for two months. I have no energy, I can't keep anything down, and I have no energy. Did I mention I have no energy?"

"Yeah, twice," She laughs.

"So, how are you?"

"Fine, I think. I'm happy for you just a little sad that I won't have the chance to go through it myself."

I look at her darkly. "Trust me you don't want to go through this. I am convinced they are vegetarian. But they hate the smell of pickles! I fucking love pickles!"

"I had morning sickness; it was never this bad though."

I nod and sip some of the ginger ale I had earlier. If the next couple of months consist of me eating just vegetables and drinking ginger ale I will be highly upset. I'm just trying to grasp this. I know it's happening I just can't believe it. Honestly, I wish I wasn't having such a hard time getting use to this.

"Does it make me a bad mother that I don't know how I feel about this?" I whisper.

Rose shakes her head and pulls me close, "Izzy, you're only nineteen. You live in a shitty apartment-"

"Hey! My place is not shitty!"

"Like I was saying, you live in a shitty apartment. You are just now starting your life. If you were leaping for joy, then I would be concerned. Just because you aren't happy yet doesn't make you a bad mother."

"My father is going to shit bricks."

"Fuck what everyone has to say, Izzy. This is about you and Jasper. As long as your home is taken care of, you ignore the rest."

"That's it! I can't. I'm nineteen. I'm the daughter of a cop. The guy who knocked me up is a mobster. I barely have money to splurge. I'm having four kids and I am terrified. I could maybe deal with this under normal circumstances but this isn't normal. Your family is going to talk shit. The media is going to talk shit. My father is going to talk shit," I was slowly slipping into a full blown panic attack.

"Izzy, have you even talked to Jasper?"

"Jasper left last night, we haven't had the chance to talk. What's left to say? What color do you want the nursery? Oh wait I live in a one bedroom apartment!"

"You know Jay is going to take care of you," Rose reminds me gently.

"I don't want his money!"

"I know, Izzy. Calm down, you can't be stressing yourself out like this."

I take a deep breath and try to calm down. This is crazy. I can't, for the life of me begin to figure out how anyone got through this. I'm losing it just thinking about what is to come. Maybe if I didn't stay in Chicago it would be more affordable. As long as my kids are provided for and safe I will be happy.

"Emmett is going to buy me a Lexus." Rose says.

I arch an eyebrow. "Don't you already have one?"

"Yeah, but this one is convertible," I nod my head like it makes sense.

"Oh my god, I'm going have to drive a minivan!"

Rose starts laughing hysterically as I fight tears back. This is not fair. There aren't any cool mom cars. They should makes some.

"Rose I'm going to be twenty and driving a minivan!"

"You'll be a hot soccer mom," I smack her in shoulder, "Just think, all the dads will be checking out your ass as you're bending over to get drinks out of your _minivan_."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

I do but I won't say it, not now. Then something occurs to me. "Who all knows?"

"By now? Everyone. Jasper told the guys last night."

"Alice hasn't called me."

"Alice is a bitch."

My mother left Charlie when I was just a baby, neither is clear on how old I was, just that I was a baby. I lived with my mother for nine years of my life. Nine years we bounced from city to city, never staying at the same place long. Each time I had to make sure bills were paid, that we had something to eat when possible, it was hell. When I was nine I went and visited Charlie for the summer, I finally gained the courage to tell him what had been happening. He blew up. When Renee showed up to pick me up Charlie took her to the backroom while Billy took me for a walk. When we came back she was gone. The most contact I have had with her since has been phone calls, e-mails, and Skype calls.

So I don't think I am overreacting as I sit in my car outside Charlie's modest house. I still have a room here even though I haven't lived here in over two years. As always, he tells me I have a home whenever I need it. I will always be his little girl no matter what. That's the thing he will see me as being this girl that was taken advantage of but I wanted Jasper just as much if not more than he did me.

Charlie comes out and stand on the porch. His red flannel shirt sticks out hugely in the city air but he never conformed. That's what I love about him. No matter what, he will be always be who he is. I turn my car off and trudge up the walkway to Charlie who watches me with curious eyes.

"Long time no see, Bells," He scoops me up and a hug that I leaves me with watery eyes.

"I was here last week, Dad," Scooting passed him I seek comfort in the warm house.

Charlie's house isn't big but it has an open concept that makes it seems more spacious than it really is. I can't decide if I want to tell him in the kitchen or the living room. Both have guns that he can get to and leave to hunt down Jasper. I just had to be the daughter of a cop that gets knocked up by a mobster. Even though he is retired, once a cop, always a cop.

"So what's got you keyed up? You're not having any trouble in the city are you?" He settles into his recliner, a beer in one hand and the other relaxed.

I roll my eyes, "Dad, I can handle myself."

"Un-huh." He takes a sip of beer keeping direct eye contact with me.

"Could you not."

"What?" He asks innocently his cheeks tinged red.

"Dad, I know all your interrogation tricks. It didn't work when I was sixteen and it isn't going to work now."

"For your information I didn't need to use any tricks to know you had been drinking that night. You could barely stand up and had a shitty hangover the next day."

I blush recalling that night, "Dad! That isn't why I came."

"No I guess it isn't. Whatever it is, I know I am going to have gray hair over it." He most likely will, but I need to tell him. Not telling him is killing me and I have only known for two days. Rose kept me occupied all yesterday.

"Dad...you know how I am a big girl right?"

"Yeah."

"And I make big girl decisions. Right?"

"Maybe, depends on the occasion. Just spit it out already."

That's what I should have been doing, "Dad, I'm pregnant."

Silence. He is looking as if he didn't hear me but I know he did. For once I have managed to make him quiet. The silence is killing me. It's one those silences where you know when the person speaks there will be trouble yet you would rather have it over the silence. I know what he has to say won't be pretty but I need to hear it.

"Okay." Wait did I hear him correctly?

"Ok? Dad did you hear me?"

He nods still looking stunned. "Yeah, you said you were pregnant. I heard you. I'm disappointed that you weren't more careful but you're an adult you can handle this."

"That is not what I expected."

"To be honest, Bells, I'm shocked. A little angry but there isn't anything I can do to change this. You're my little girl, I didn't want to hear those words until you were married. But it's your life."

Wow. Okay, and the best supporting father award goes to Charlie. Now for the hard part. Telling him that Jasper is the father.

"Okay. I am about to tell you something because you deserve to know and I didn't want you to find out by anyone else." He nods, "Jasper is the father."

He squints, "Jasper who?"

"Cullen." I whisper.

"I didn't catch that, Isabella," He bites out.

"Cullen, dad, Jasper Cullen."

"MOTHERFUCKER!" He roars throwing the beer bottle at the wall. "You slept with a fucking Cullen? Jasper fucking Cullen?"

I nod wishing that said Cullen was here to hold me. Get a grip, I think to myself, he isn't your boyfriend. My hands shake out of nervousness as Charlie pace around the room and only intensifies when he gets a gun and starts back pacing around the room.

"Do you know what they call him? Ares! Fucking Ares! The God of War!" I hang my head in shame, "He has bathed these streets in blood and you're over there acting like I am overreacting. You were his fucki-"

I look up when he stops in mid-sentence. Charlie is turning purple. I get out of my seat concerned for his well-being. A year ago we had a scare, we thought he was having a heart attack but it was a false alarm.

"He forced you didn't he?" Charlie looks at me knowingly.

I shake my head. "No, Dad, I wanted to sleep with him."

"You wanted to sleep with a murderer? Is that what you're after?" He says.

I look at him shocked, "Dad, I know you're angry but you have no right and I mean no right to say something like that. Now, I am going to go before there is permanent damage."

"What, you can fuck it but don't like knowing what people call it? You're his whore. That's all that you are to him," He snaps at me.

Before I realize what I am doing I smack him across the face. We both look at each other as the sound echoes in our ears. My hand covers my mouth as I let out a startled gasp. Charlie takes a step back his eyes guarded.

"Jasper is not a great man, but he is a good man. Maybe not to others but with me he is one of the truest men I know. That does not excuse what he does. I won't sugarcoat it, he has killed and will kill. That's part of him. I don't past judgment because you didn't raise me like that."

"How can you stand there like all the lives he has taken means nothing?"

"Just like I can stand before anyone else and say my daddy was a Marine. You have taken lives, many lives. Sure in the name of war or while on duty but a life was lost. Jasper might not be fighting a noble war but he is in a war. It's killed or be killed. So I can stand before you and accept what he does because it doesn't change who he is."

"I'm a cop, Bella. I can't be okay with this," He mutters sinking down into the recliner.

"I never said you had to be."

"You're okay with this? With being his goomah?"

"Dad! I am not sleeping with a married man. Whenever what we have ends and he finds a lady he wants to spend the rest of his life with I will not interfere."

"Did it have to be a Cullen?" He whines.

"No but it is."

"I love you, Bells. I don't know the Jasper you know. I've just heard of the Ares. If you say he treats you well then by all means handle your business."

I smile, "Thanks, daddy."

"I hope I can get to know the man and not the captain he is in the streets."

"I need to go, Dad. I got to run by the store and pick up some ginger ale before it gets late," I tell him after sitting in silence for ten minutes.

"Okay, Bells, be safe."

Once I am on my feet, I pull out the envelope and hand it to Charlie. He takes it and looks at it inquisitively before pecking me on the cheek. I smile and leave the room. I need to come by sometime next week and cook for him, he must be sick of pizza by now. Pizza does sound good, with pepperoni, sausage, Canadian bacon, bacon, hamburger, chicken, onions, bell peppers, jal-

"QUADRUPLETS!" With a squeal I hurry out of the door and dash for my car. Charlie is on the porch face flushed with a gun in his hands as I pull out of the drive.

Two mornings later, my phone rings at an ungodly hour. Well I guess it's not ungodly considering it eleven but I didn't sleep well through the night. With my eyes close I seek the offending electronic. Someone better be in the hospital. I swear.

"Hello?" I answer groggily.

"Bella, don't forget to come for the wedding luncheon at two." Alice chirps into my ear.

What the fuck? "I'm fine thanks for asking. It's not like I haven't heard from you in like a week!"

"Bella, can we not do this? I am kind of busy right now."

"No we don't and I won't be coming to your damn luncheon. Maybe if you think about somebody besides yourself I would actually want to come!" I snarl.

"Oh, fuck you. You're not a saint. Jasper shot Edward over you. Don't be late. It's the least you can do since you're forcing yourself into the family."

"Go fuck yourself!" I hang up on her and snuggle back up to my pillows.

Someone pokes me in my side, "Bella wake up."

"Leave me alone," I whisper.

"Get up." The meanie commands yanking the covers off my body.

"Stop being mean," I scold slipping back into my dreams, "Get your hands off my coco puffs!"

"Coco puffs? What hell?" He pinches me on the hip, "Get up or I will drag you to the shower."

I blink my eyes and stare at him, "And to think I defended you to my father."

"Really what you say?"

I close my eyes hoping he will let me sleep, "I told him you were one of the truest men I know. Now let me sleep or I won't have sex with you ever."

"Choc, you need to get up so we don't be late for Alice thing."

"I'm not going," I mumble sitting up.

"You're naked," I look down at my naked body and nod.

"Rough night." I finally look at him and notice that he is dressed, "What are_ you_ doing here?"

"Waking you up."

"I am not going. Alice is a bitch. And you're asshole, I haven't heard from you in four days." He doesn't have the decency to look embarrassed.

"Izzy, I work."

I look at him blankly, "I do too. That doesn't prevent me from talking to people. You know what? Why am I even bothering? Leave me alone. I am not going to that stupid party."

"Alice didn't mean it," He assures me settling onto the bed and pulling me up to him.

"Yes she did. Your whole family probably thinks that I am some gold digging hooker that's trying to trap you," I snap really wanting to go to bed.

Jasper tilts my head up. "I don't give a fuck what they think. As long as they keep their mouth shut and treat you with respect. So get dressed so we can go. Just because Alice acts like a fucking child doesn't mean you do."

Thirty minutes later, my hair is piled on top of my head and I have on a form fitting dress. Its violet and stops mid-thigh. I slip on the black Louis Vuittons that I splurged and bought a couple of months back. Jasper smiles when I come into the room.

"You're beautiful."

"You're still in the dog house."

He laughs but takes my hand to lead me outside to the car. I smile, he has the Aston Martin today, I'm not afraid to admit that I have a love affair going on with this car. Jasper smirks as he holds open the door for me. Sly buster trying to butter me up. I'm still angry at him and his demon of a sister. Who the hell does she think she is?

I make true to my inner promise and keep silent the entire ride. Jay doesn't comment on it. He used up all his brownie points getting me to this stupid functions. Just like I thought was going to happen the place is swarming with cameras. Jasper shoots me a smile before getting out the car. I watch as he toss the keys to valet before opening my door. His hand is warm when I take it, he pulls me to his side as we begin our slow progress to the door. Reporters turn their attention towards us, shouting things I can barely make out. Jasper pays them no mind but I at least try to smile. If I am going to be in some magazine I am going to at least seem partly happy.

Jasper pulls the door open; his jaw tense. I smirk, Jay doesn't seem to enjoy the spotlight. Inside is the complete opposite of outside. It's calm and airy. Even from where I'm standing, I can hear the loud Italian voices joking with each other. This isn't my life I shouldn't be here. I am Jasper's Chelsea. Jay ignores my obvious discomfort and pulls me into the bright room. It doesn't pass me by that Jasper commands respect. I wonder if he is next in line to become the Don. I hope not he will be in a lot of danger.

Esme smiles at me as Jasper settles me into my seat. Rose is swishing wine around in her glass as she glares over at Alice. I chuckle and scoot closer to Jasper who has placed a protective arm around my chair. Rose shoots me a wink, I wave back.

"Lovely dress, Isabella," Alice lies.

"Go fuck yourself."

"You're lucky you're on my brother's dime or I'll-"

I turn in my seat and face her. "Or you'll what? Get your ass handed to you again. I am not on your brother's dime. Let's clear that right up. I am not rich like he is. But I support myself fine. I don't need his money. Whatever happened between Edward and Jasper is between them. Stop meddling in their affairs and taking it out on others."

"Bitch!" She hisses standing up, "I'll knock your teeth out of your mouth!"

Jasper puts a hand on my shoulder restraining me. Alice picked the right one today. I didn't sleep last night. I kept feeling like I need to puke. A majority of my time was spent in the bathroom. If I wasn't there I was in the kitchen snacking on crackers. Mitch is giving me shit because I painted anything in months. Alice is going too far.

"Listen to yourself, Alice. You're going to fight a pregnant woman? What is wrong with you?" Esme hisses pulling her enraged daughter back down.

Alice huffs: "She is the reason Edward and Jasper are fighting."

"Izzy was right, Alice. Jasper and Edward's altercation is between them. It has nothing to do with you. If you must know, your husband said something that was grounds for Jasper to end his life and be in the right."

"She's a slut."

"Someone get her under control before I do." Jasper warns placing his hands on the tables. "I've had enough of her mouth."

"No one is hurting her feelings, ease up Jay."

"No one calls me Jay, except for Isabella. Don't push your luck Alice," Jasper threatens.

I sigh and push against the table. "This is ridiculous. It's her wedding luncheon, I'll leave. I can't take this. I'll call a taxi Jay. Celebrate with your sister."

"Drama queen," Alice sings out.

I turn around on her, "Drama queen? Alice my life has done a 180 and you have the audacity to call me a drama queen!? You don't know half the shit I am going through. I'm pregnant with quadruplets. I'm puking every other minute. I don't know if I am coming or going. I have fucking nightmares that I am my mother. I'm constantly worrying about how I am going to take care of my kids. I'm hungry but nothing stays down. Partly because of the kids and the other half because I am too nervous to eat. I had an all-out verbal fight with my day concerning Jasper. The only man I am close to looked me in the face and called me whore. I don't need your shit Alice. I am responsible for the lives of four other people. I am not supposed to be this stressed but I am. So cut the shit Alice. We all know you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself. You're not going have me pass out or miscarry because you're too self-centered to realize it's not all about you."

Our table has fallen silent. I didn't yell, I never do. Sometime during my rant Jasper pulled me down on his lap. That whole thing just exhausted me. I am shaking in his lap. He rocks me slowly and whispers rubbish in my ear that brings a smile on my face.

"About time someone told it like it was," Rose says breaking the silence.

"Bella you are staying right here, Alice is going to behave herself.," Esme glares at her daughter who looks shocked. Jasper speaks next lifting his face from my head.

"Alice, don't speak a word to Bella and don't speak about her. Don't even hint about something that deals with her. If you do I swear on my name we will walk out and neither one of us will be at your wedding." Alice mouth flops open not at the words but that he actually means them. A Cullen name is their honor and their honor is their life.


	5. Little Italy

The luncheon passes uneventfully. The guests started arriving and Alice has to play the perfect host. Not that she minded because the table had already had their full of her. Carlisle and Esme share secretive glances but this is their own fault. If they would have raised her with a firmer hand like they did the boys, then they wouldn't be having this problem.

Jay stays by my side practically ignoring everyone else at the table. It's unusual, but welcomed. Jay has the ability to make anyone feel calm when he is around, he just has that charm. He lets me out of his lap with the promise that I won't waste my time beating Alice senseless. I wasn't really going to fight her: I was just angry. Pregnant women aren't supposed to fight. Add onto the fact I have another month until I am out of the danger zone, I will be playing it safe.

I rub my belly affectionately. I was able to get everything down without going to the bathroom. Well I lied, there was pudding and my stomach protested violently. Jasper once again held my hair while I chucked up all of the pudding. When we came back to the table everyone gave me compassionate smiles.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jay whispers into my ear.

"Sleeping," He is still in the dog house.

"I was thinking maybe, you could come to my place-"

"I'm not sleeping with you," I cut him off.

He groans, leaning back in his seat. Emmett winks at me catching the drift of our conversation. He is probably happy that Jasper is getting his. Similar to Alice, people don't normally go toe to toe with Jasper mainly because he will kill them but he isn't going to kill me.

"Izzy, I have been busy."

"I've been pregnant. Your point is?"

"Understood but it's not like you are about to give birth."

"Jasper, I get that you have a lot on your plate but this isn't going away no matter how much you pretend like it doesn't exist."

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

I scowl at him. "No I don't. It's your fault. I gave you space to sort through your emotions. Yet, we are now on a timed clock. Most multiple pregnancies don't go the full nine months. Since I'm already two that leaves us with five to six months to prepare."

"I get that."

"Really? So why haven't we talked. We are partners in this Jay. I need your input. If we are going to lose our minds then let's do it together."

He nods and avert his attention elsewhere. Fucker. Well I will let him sulk or whatever it is he is doing. Shutting me out has hurt me more than he knows. I toss and turn at night because I have no idea how he is dealing with this, but that's not what's scaring me. I think I am starting to catch deep feelings for him. Jasper doesn't do commitment. I don't have time to get my heart broke, but I can't help but want him.

I've eaten, thrown up, and eaten again, I can go to sleep. So I need to get all the sleep I can. I'm trying to find a medium without cutting back on my hours because I am going to need to get everything in order before I have to take my leave. I push my spoon around my bowl, lost in my head.

"Izzy!" My head snaps up stupidly to gaze at Emmett in concern.

"What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention _forever_! Do you want to go mini golfing with me tomorrow? Rose is going to be busy and no one plays with me except her and you," He pouts.

"I'll have to take a rain check. I have to work tomorrow."

"Pregnant women work?"

"Uh, yeah. Where have you been?"  
Emmett cocks his head to the side, "But you throw up all the time. Is that healthy for you?"

"I went to work yesterday. I was fine. Only threw up twice." I smile at the accomplishment.

"I didn't know you were back at work," Jasper butts in cutting me a look.

I roll my eyes, "What your men didn't tell you?"

"I pulled them off to give you some privacy while I assembled your own team."

"My own team of what?"

"Guards."

He has lost every last bit of sense I thought he had. There is no way I am walking around with guards watching everything I do. It's called my life for a reason. Hell, I am not his woman therefore there isn't a target on my back. There is a look in his eye that tells me he isn't going to budge. I don't care this is not fair!

"I don't need a team of guards." Emmett for once isn't laughing but looking at Jasper intently. They are in it together!

"This isn't up for discussion." That mother-fudger.

We finally are able to leave when it becomes well into the late evening. It doesn't take that long to eat, But Jasper assures that it's regular for them to say at the table and socialize for hours. Hours! Charlie and I only ate dinner together and heck half the time he ate in front of the television. Jasper cruises at a slower rate than normal through the city.

"You want ice cream?" He asks, taking a look over at me.

"Hell yes!"

He smiles at my happiness. Ice cream is one of the best inventions ever. Like seriously the person that discovered ice cream did humanity a huge favor. Jasper navigates us towards down town where our favorite ice cream place is.

"You remember when we first went here?"

I nod. "Uh-huh. You were determined to win me over."

"You were so fucking pissed that I wanted to take you out. All I could remember thinking was this tiny ass girl has me terrified. But you were so fucking beautiful. You asked me a thousand and one questions as I pulled you down the street. Your face lit up like New Year's Day when I stopped here. I've never witnessed something so beautiful." This is why I am so confused. How can he say things like this and not expect me to catch feelings? I'm a woman for goodness sakes. Jay turn my chin so that my whole face is directly in front of his. "Choc, I will do anything to make your face light up like that again. I am trying here, I just don't know what to do."

"Let me in, Jay. I am so scared," My tiny hand wraps around his huge one, "Where do we go from here?"

"Let's go get some ice cream and talk as we walk. Okay?" I nod.

When we go inside, Peter waves at us happily. He and his wife Rhonda have owned this place for many years. It's low-key but very good. Jasper stuffs his hands in his coat pocket as he stares at the menu. Peter gives us time to decide on what we want.

"Ooooo, Jay they got birthday cake ice cream!" I tug on his arm going forward, "Do you see it? Fudging birthday cake."

"I see. Oh, Chocolate madness!" A beaming smile erupts on his face.

"You kids ready?" Peter asks.

"Yeah. I want a cone with three scoops of Chocolate madness." Jasper tells Peter before looking down at me. "What you want, Choc?"

"I would like a bowl. Two scoops of cookies n cream, and a scoop and half of birthday cake" Peter chuckles at my measurements. He is the only person that understands the scoop and a half thing. Well, Jay was the first person, but Peter is second, "Oh, and gummy bears!"

Jay wraps his arm around me as we wait for our ice cream. This is nice; I snuggle into his chest like a small animal. He closes his coat around me so I am trapped against his chest. I am not complaining, it's a nice chest with awesome heat. Peter finishes up our order soon and Jasper pays him, leaving an awesome tip. Jasper and I walk side by side in the October air. Many would call us crazy for eating ice cream outside in this temperature, but I came from Forks, I mean, it's not like it's the warmest place on earth.

"What's going on in your head?" He asks, as he bumps his hip into my side gently.

"Everything. not I'm not ready for this, but then again, most parents aren't. I just wish I knew where to begin."

"Keeping you healthy. This pregnancy is going to wear you out. You need to listen to me sometimes, especially if I am talking about making something easier on you."

"Guards? Really Jay? Did you _expect_ me to be okay with it?"

He shrugs and licks his cone, "Honestly, I didn't care and still don't. I am going to do everything in my power to ensure your safety."

"I don't need guards. No one even knows who I am!"

"Isabella, I am a powerful man. A very powerful man, next to Carlisle I am the most powerful man in Chicago. In my life there is always danger. There will always be someone trying to hurt or kill me. You and our kids are the best way if they can't get to me."

"I understand."

"Do you?" He presses, "Because you keep giving me shit. The only reason you aren't plastered on newspapers and stuff is because I sent out the message that if anyone speaks your name I am coming after them. Trust me, they know who you are since the moment I was seen with you the second time."

"That's not fair," I whine.

"You knew what you were getting into. I told you if you wanted to continue this it wouldn't be like a normal affair. You agreed. I am bending over backwards to make sure my life doesn't touch yours and you are constantly whining."

I gulp. Wow, I didn't realize he had been going through so much shit. I just assumed that since no one had written anything about me, they didn't know anything. The thought never crossed my mind that Jasper had something to do with it. That was childish on my part. But I don't like the idea of being watched. I've noticed the guys that go with Rose, Alice, and Esme everywhere. Rose and Alice have like two guards but Esme has like four. It's all so foreign to me.

"I won't apologize for how I feel. But I am sorry that I have made your life harder," I tell him, tossing my empty cup in a nearby trashcan.

He runs a hand through his blonde locks, "its fine. Just understand that they aren't going anywhere. Do you know how stressed I have been since pulling your guards off? Out of my mind."

"I survived before you."

"But never in my world," True.

Jasper steers me towards a bench. I curl up into his side as we look at nothing in particular. We are standing on the same side but at opposite ends. Jasper isn't a man who will compromise. Especially if it's something he believes in. I know that it would be foolish to push the guard situation. It not like I mind having someone look over me, it's just the fact I don't have privacy. I am a very private person. But I have to get over that now.

"I was thinking about moving away from Chicago."

"No."

"I wasn't asking for permission, Jasper. I was telling you a thought. It would be cheaper, but then you wouldn't be around your kids. That might be better anyhow."

"What the fuck? How would it be better if I'm never around my kids?" He snarls.

"Jasper, I am not going to put my kids in a place where they are second best! It wouldn't be right to make the settle for every other weekend if they can even get that. I know all about Benny."

"Choc, I am not my Uncle. Don't even think about leaving Chicago," His voice is tight with controlled fury.

"Do you even want them?"

"Don't, Isabella."

"No seriously. You're going all macho man and telling me what I can and cannot do. So answer the question. Do you want them?"

"Leave me alone."

"Answer me!"

"Isabella." He voice is acidic.

"Jasper, answer the question!"

"I don't know!" He leaps, up pushing me off of him. Than starts pacing in the street, "I don't know how I feel. I don't even think I like them."

I laugh. He needed this but I never thought he would be so fucking clueless. I kind of had an idea that he didn't realize how he felt. But I didn't think he believed the opposite of how he actually feels. Jasper rejects anything he can't control, even love.

"C'mere, handsome," Jay glares at me but shuffles forward, back to his previous seat. "You remember when you fainted? You know why?"

"I was...scared." I giggle. "You tell anyone I said that and I'll deny it."

"Sir yes sir. Now, why were you scared?"

"There are four of them. Four babies I have to protect."

"Why do you need to protect them?"

"They are my kids. Of course I am going to make sure they are safe. It would kill me if something happened to them."

"So you got me guards."

"Yes, Isabella. Get over it."

I roll my eyes at the idiocy, "But why did you get them? To protect us?"

"Yes! I have been going crazy with the need to make sure nothing happened to them or you. The thought alone keeps me up at night."

"Why?"

"Because I love them." He has a funny look on his face when I turn to look at him; he is staring directly at me. My heart skips a beat from wondering and hope. There might be chance for us.

"Bingo."

"I'm fucked," He groans, closing his eyes as I laugh. "Don't laugh, I need to turn in my man card and they aren't even here yet."

"You're going to make a great father, Jasper." He really will. He is a hard ass but his heart is big.

He blink his eyes open and stare at me, "You're going to make a good mother, Isabella. You are nothing like your mother."

**~Falling for Ares~**

I scowl at the canvas. Four hours of doing nothing but painting. It's always been my dream. But with so much running through my head it's like I can't make a simple scene. My phone rings saving the canvas from being destroyed. I waddle into my living room and pick up my phone.

Tossing my hair back I answer, "This is Isabella."

"Bells!" I squeal. It's been so long since I have heard from my cousin.

"Jake, how are you handsome?" I fall down on my plush couch and bring my knees to my chest, "You went to Europe and we haven't heard a word since."

There is a throaty laugh, "I kind of ended up in Italy. Sicily to be exact."

"Mhmmm, Sicily is a very beautiful place. I always wanted to go," My eyes narrow as something dawns on me. Jake is nervous about something, "What are you hiding, Black?"

"You got to promise not to blow up. You know how you are, Bella," He pleads. Making me even more anxious to know what he is hiding.

"I can't promise that but I will promise to try my best. Now spill, bitch."

Jake huffs, "I got married."

"Wait, what?" My mouth hangs open in shock.

"I got married."

"But you're gay. Is gay marriage even legal in Sicily?" I wonder out loud.

"Honestly I don't know. We came back to the States. Embry and I got married at this cute little place here in Chicago. I can't wait for you to meet him. Well, he is gone to break the news to his Uncle. Apparently he wasn't supposed to get married without telling anyone."

"You're fucking married! You got married without telling me!" I scream into the telephone. "Where are you so I can come beat you to pulp?"

Jake laughs, "I am currently outside of your apartment. Unlock the door so I can get in."

I hang up the phone and jump to my feet. Jake hands down is my favorite family member. When my father and I moved to Chicago he was one of the few people I instantly clicked with. He wasn't getting along with his father so he came to live with my father and me until he was an adult. Jake is three years older than me but you wouldn't be able to tell with the way he acts sometimes. Jake is an interior designer and he left a year ago to parade around Europe. Apparently someone snatched his little ass up. I don't care who Embry is as long as he treats my cousin well. Thank god he got away from that creepy fucker Sam.

Jake wraps me up in a hug as soon as I open the door. We spend a long time just hugging each other and squealing. A real chick moment that will embarrass me later. When he puts me back on the ground I finally get the chance to look at him, like fully look at him. He isn't as gaunt as he used to be. Jake was always dieting to stay thin. He was meant to be muscular, I am happy that he is finally happy. There is brilliant light shining in his eyes that makes me want to cry. Jake is happy, truly happy.

"Look at you looking all handsome and what not." I say, punching him lightly in the shoulder before walking back into my living room.

Jake curls up with me on the couch. We both are silent not knowing where to start. I am hesitant to bring up my pregnancy and who my sexual partner is. It's not that Jake judges but just like me his father is cop. The only difference is that his father is still in the service. Not that I particularly care what he thinks. After he disowned Jake he lost my respect.

"You look good," Jake comments.

At the same time I blurt out, "I'm pregnant."

Jake just stares at me. Like he can't believe the words that came out of my mouth. True before he left me, I wasn't even thinking about guys. Mike had turned me off of them. All that I cared about was getting my artwork seen and baking.

"Are you sure?"

I nod, "Took the test and went to the doctor. I'll be the parent of four in a couple of months."

"Four," His eyes widen.

"Yep," I look at him nervously, "Jasper Cullen is the father."

"Cullen?" Jake repeats.

I nod, "Yeah, we have been having sex for a while now."

"Wait, you two aren't together, together?"

I scowl, "No, we are not. But enough about me. Tell me about Embry and why I wasn't invited to the shotgun wedding."

"Embry is wonderful. He is a really great guy and I have already told him all about you. He is kind of nervous to meet you considering I told him you might shoot him for marrying me without inviting you. But he is really sweet. I love him, Bella. Um, he is a partner in his family company. His cousin is actually getting married in a week." Jake spills, lighting up every time he tells me about Embry.

I smile, "That's wonderful. Wait so what's your new last name?"

"Call. I am now Jacob Call. Married to Embry Call."

My blood runs cold, "Embry Call? As in the Call family that is notorious for being related to the Cullen crime family. The same Call's that are rumored to be dealing heavily in the sex slave trade?"

Jacob blushes and looks down, his almond eyes obscured by his lashes. Personally I don't care what someone profession is, their job doesn't make them, they make their job. But I draw the line at the human slave trade. To enslave another person to yourself is just plain wrong. We are all equal.

"He isn't like that, "Jake mummers looking at me shyly, "Look, I can't go into details because you aren't tied to the family. Just know that Embry wouldn't touch that with a ten foot stick."

I suck my teeth, "I can't wait to meet this Embry. What do you say to dinner tonight at _Piccola Italia_ at nine?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

I smile evilly, "Nope and make sure your husband is there or else."

Jake and I spend the rest of the day gossiping like two old ladies. I am happy he is home, he is like my own personal sun. Navigating these waters with Jasper is going to be difficult and I can tell he is keeping something from me. Jasper will get this faraway look in his eyes when something is on his mind, it's not noticeable unless you know him. Whatever it is, I hope it isn't too bad.

I can tell that Jake is surprised with my choice of a lover. Once again I am told how uncaring and brutal Jasper is. When he used the name Ares, it took everything in me not to snap. I am not delusional, I know that Jasper can be this totally different person when he is working but he can also be caring with me. The absolute confusion over his love of our children was proof enough. There is no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't move heaven and earth for them. So yes, I get defensive when people make him out to be this heartless god of war.

Jake finally gets enough of me and decides to leave. I follow him to my front door ignoring the grumbling of my stomach. Once he is at the door he turns around abruptly. His jaw clenches and unclench before he speaks.

"You're not going to fall for him, are you?" He asks.

I look into his eyes carefully, "I don't think anyone plans to fall. It just sort of happens. I know my place, Jake. The Cullen's are rich in tradition, I would never be accepted into their ranks."

He nods and walks out. It hurts to know that I will not have a future with Jasper but it's something that I accept. He told me coming in that it wouldn't be anything besides sex and a friendship. We didn't plan on getting pregnant. As much as it's thrown my life in overdrive I wouldn't trade them for the world. All I want is for my children to live a happy life. It's something I didn't get the joy of experiencing early on. Jasper was molded into a solider at an early age. I am determined to give my kids a life where they can enjoy it to its full potential. I will just have to do it alone.

I am gaining weight. The only pair of loose fitting jeans I have are snug on my hips. Frowning I turn in the mirror looking at my body at an angle. The weight gain is noticeable. Chewing on my lips I buckle my pants and walk into my closet to find that floey blue shirt I brought with Rose. With a yell of triumph I find it hidden behind some tank tops. Putting on a simple of riding boots I head out to do my make-up.

As always I am interrupted. Stomping over to my phone I don't bother to look to see who it is, I simple slide my finger and slam it against my ear.

"Hello," My voice is brisk.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Rose exclaims into the phone. I sigh and settle down at my vanity. "I was calling to tell you, well warn you, that the whole Cullen clan is coming to dinner. I have already rearranged your reservations and made them to accommodate all of us."

I frown, "What do you mean by the _whole_ Cullen Clan?"

"Well, Emmett and I. Edward and Alice. Jasper. Carlisle and Esme. Embry and his new husband. Carlisle parents, which you haven't met yet. Oh, and I assumed you would want you father to come. I already texted him the information and he should be coming by soon. He mentioned something about bringing his brother."

"Wait, what?" I yell into the phone. "This was supposed to be causal! Not a fucking family function!"

Rose huffs, "It will be causal, as soon as you calm your tits."

"No, you guys never do anything causal. The closest thing you get to causal with you guys is Sunday dinner. And you're required to wear a dress!"

"Bella it'll be fine. We'll meet you there at nine. By the way that's a late time to eat dinner," Before I can curse her out she hangs up the phone.

This is why, I wanted to leave Chicago. Jasper's family makes me uncomfortable. Esme has already passed judgment on me. I'm a second class citizen to her. Carlisle thinks I am a threat considering my father use to be a cop. Which brings me to another situation. My father is bringing Jake's father, which is not going to go over well. I want to punch Alice in the face because she is bitch. Beside Rose and Emmett I don't fuck with the others ones. Edward just gives me the creeps. I forgo the make-up and decide to leave for the restaurant.

When I get inside of the restaurant I sigh. I love _Piccola Italia_ because it's intimate and not really fancy. I immediately spot our table seeing as how it's already full. I am ten minutes early but the freaking Cullen family is already here. It's one of the things I just don't understand. They are always early, always! I scratch my head and walk over to the table. Waving to the owner as I pass by him.

I ignore Jasper favoring to hug Jake instead. He pecks me on the cheek his eyes worried. I nod to show him I will handle his dad.

"I got my handy knife," I mock whisper, earning a gasp from a tall lanky yet cute guy. This must be the infamous Embry.

Before I can size him up I hear my father and his brother. Let me start off by saying that they are uncomfortable with money, well dirty money. And the Cullens flaunt theirs. My father stands at the door, next to his brother, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. I am glad Rose invited my father, I don't want to lose him over this. I put my jacket down in the seat next to Jasper before walking towards him.

"Dad," I greet before he wraps me in his arms.

"You look good, Bells." He states, eyes glued to the table with the mafia family.

I glare over at my uncle and tell my father to go on. He doesn't look like he wants to but he knows I won't give him the choice. Billy sneers at me when my father walks away. I poke him the chest making sure I get close to him.

"Look, I don't care how you feel. I didn't invite you and your son didn't either. Don't fuck with his day. Understood?" I ask.

Billy smacks my hand away, "You better remember who the adult is in this situation. My son is going to hell by his own omission. Him choosing to do it with the scum of the earth is unacceptable. So stay clear of me while I handle this."

Call it the hormones I don't really know. But he next instant I have him push against the wall of the restaurant my knife to his throat, "Billy, you may be my father's brother but you are not my uncle. You disrespect Jacob and his partner and I will throw this knife so fast you won't realize it until you are bent over in pain. Jacob is wonderful person and you will let him live his life. Now you can either walk away or stay and play nice."

Billy glares at me his eyes hard. I have never drawn a hand to a family member ever, family is a scared thing. But I would kill for Jake and his father is just now realizing it. My blade presses against his skin firmer causing a grunt of discomfort. I hope he realizes I will draw blood.

"I can't make any promises but I won't go out of my way to be nice," He grunts.

I sigh. I could tell him to leave. No one would miss him. Maybe my father but he doesn't care all that much for his brother. Billy needs a lesson in family and soon. If he keeps this up he will miss his only son's life.

"Bells," Jake calls shakily. I look over to see him glancing at us nervously. My father has his head down finding the empty glass very engrossing.

I withdraw my blade before smoothing out his shirt. Giving him a firm pat on the cheek I slide my blade back into my secret pocket and head for the table. While my father ignored the exchange between my Uncle and I. The Cullen family watched along with rapt attention. I blush when Jasper cocks me an inquisitive eyebrow once my bottom is in my seat.

"You ready to order, Choc?" Jay ask leaning into me.

This could have went well if Billy Black would have keep his mouth closed, "You're fucking a Cullen. Charlie, you didn't tell me it was a Cullen that knocked your Bells up."

"Now what is that supposed to mean," A man asks, his black eyes glittering as he slaps his hand down on the table. Despite his gray hair I know he is force to be reckoned with. My head flops down, settling for defeat. This will not be an easy dinner.


End file.
